


Floral Flirtation

by TLHRfanfic



Series: Tumblr Fluff Requests [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anxceit - Freeform, Awkward Flirting, Cute Ending, Disaster gay, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Gay Panic, Hispanic Character, M/M, Meet-Cute, My Chemical Romance References, SOS, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Teen Crush, Teen Janus Sanders, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, and likely fall in love too, awkward but cute virgil, dat boy, hispanic janus, just saying, like creamy peanut butter smooth, mcr music, oh and janus is so smooth, sassy janus, send help, smooth as hell, teen Virgil Sanders, virgil has no idea how to interact with cute boy, virgil has the cutest grandpa, virgil meets cute boy, you will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLHRfanfic/pseuds/TLHRfanfic
Summary: Request sent in to my tumblr by anon asked for:How about an anceit flower shop AU? I haven't seen much of those :)SummaryVirgil works at his grandfather’s flower shop during the summer. Little does he know, his summer is about to get a lot more interesting, and maybe just a little bit romantic.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Tumblr Fluff Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134278
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Floral Flirtation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written.
> 
> Super uber thanks to my beta reader for this fic [sunshineandteddybears](https://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/) and the two that preread my stuff to make sure its up to par: [romantichopelessly](https://romantichopelessly.tumblr.com/) & [sunshineandteddybears](https://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/).

Virgil sighed as he watched yet another person walk by the little flower shop without even giving it a glance. He felt bad, really. It was his grandfather’s pride and joy. He could remember sitting on his grandfather’s lap at a very young age—maybe 5 or 6—and listening as he told of people that came from everywhere just to visit his flower shop. He remembered helping out back then and more people had definitely stopped by in those days.

He sighed again.

“Everything’s so damn digital these days,” he said out loud to himself, ironically while swiping a little fruit upward on his phone to match them. He shifted on the stool he currently lounged on.

Maybe it was fate or just more irony but it was at that very moment, as his phone flashed bright colors to signal he won the round, that a chime sounded in the otherwise quiet shop. 

Virgil almost didn’t catch it. His headphones were in and music played from his phone through them. It was in the middle of MCR’s “My Way Home is Through You” and Virgil had just happened to glance up at the door to see him standing there. 

“Oh, shit—sorry… ah, um.” He quickly tugged the earbuds from his ears and regarded the other. 

He was a teenager, about Virgil’s age, dressed in a rather stylish black suit. The trim on the lapels and collar was gold—rather bold, in Virgil’s opinion but, then again, he always dressed to blend in. Not this guy though. He stood out and did it well. 

He was also, maybe, but totally not (okay sort of)... cute. 

Heat rose up the back of Virgil’s neck and so he quickly pushed such thoughts out of his head. Clearing his throat, Virgil nodded at the teen. 

“Hey, so… uh, welcome, I guess. You want some flowers? Do you know what you’re looking for? Any events or something you need them for?”

The guy flashed a smile—though it was just on this side of a grin—and crossed to the counter. 

“Well, it would be a little silly of me to come into a flower shop if my intention was not to buy some flowers. Even if I just came in to look, the intent would be for buying flowers.”

Virgil blushed but bit back what it was he really wanted to say to the guy. Instead, he took in a deep breath, counting in his head, and offered him a half-smile. It was the best he could do. 

“Well… what’s the event?”

“A dinner.” 

Virgil ignored the sinking feeling of resignation. 

So he had a boyfriend. 

Honestly, he couldn’t really be surprised. Even with the disfiguring marks on his face—he knew there were a few skin conditions that could cause such marks but Virgil couldn’t think of their names off the top of his head—he was so attractive. The light tan of the marks set off the darker brown of his skin. Now that he was at the counter, he could also see that the teen’s eyes were heterochromatic—his right was brown and the left was still brown but way lighter than the right. It reminded Virgil of amber. 

Yeah, he really needed to move on. 

“Okay cool. Um… so who are they for?”

“My sister. It’s her _quinceañera_ today,” the guy said by way of explanation. 

Honestly, it helped. But only because it gave him an idea for the types of bouquets to suggest. Not for any other reason. Nope. 

Virgil allowed his smile to grow, a little more sincere. He once again ignored the heat rising up the back of his neck. Putting his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, he shrugged and nodded toward the display of bouquets in the shop window display. 

“Oh, cool. So… in that case, I could—maybe, I guess—show you the bouquets.”

“That would be kind,” the teen said, his eyes flashing with something he couldn’t read. His low, airy drawl was nice enough, so Virgil told himself it couldn’t be bad. Then that got him wondering what good thing it could be. He soon came up empty and stopped trying, reminding himself that this guy—cute and maybe single or not—was a customer. 

“Yeah, sure. Uh…” He stepped out from behind the little counter and made his way to the other teen. He was a little surprised to realize how short the guy was. He had noticed he was short but standing right in front of him now, he noted the teen’s head barely reached his nose. Wasn’t that something?

_Nope. No reason to focus on that. Move on, Virge._

The guy looked at him with amusement, tilting his head ever so slightly.

“You were showing me the bouquets, I believe.”

“Right,” Virgil mumbled, blushing bright red as he quickly turned away, leading the teen to the display. He had never been more relieved that he usually wore powder than at that very moment. He almost panicked when he couldn’t remember if he’d actually put some on that morning, but a quick brush of his finger as he pretended to brush his hair behind his ear confirmed he had. 

_Thank God._

“So uh, there they are.”

The teen began to look them over, seemingly considering each one. Finally, he turned back to Virgil with an easy grin. 

“What would _you_ recommend, … Virgil?” He asked, his stance becoming a little more relaxed. 

Virgil startled. “Huh, what?”

He had definitely not gotten lost in watching the teen as he considered the flowers. Not him. 

“Your recommendations, please?”

“Oh, uh…” This he could do. He had helped out at his grandfather’s shop for so long now. This teen was just a customer. 

A customer. 

He could do this. 

“So, it being summer and her _quinceañera_ then I would definitely suggest brighter colors… do you know what color her dress is?”

The shop had had a number of customers needing flowers for quinceañeras, so he had a pretty good grasp on bouquets suited for them by now. 

He glanced at the other in time to see a pleased grin slip over his lips before the grin became a smirk-like once more. 

“It’s like a deep red… a little on the purple side, I suppose.”

“Okay...um…well, none of these will do… I could make one up for you. I’ve got some flowers in mind…”

“By all means. Will the price be the same as these?”

Virgil faltered. Typically, custom bouquets were the tag price but they charged a preparation fee if the customer was a walk-in. Which the guy was.  
“Same price.” 

_Idiot._

Deciding to just fork over the ten dollars later, Virgil smiled at the other and nodded toward the containers of single flowers.

“Okay so… I want to start with this flower. Most _quinceañeras_ I’ve done were much brighter colors but with that dress I’m guessing she went with black as a secondary theme color?”

“Correct.” Then a grin. A grin that had Virgil’s insides flip-flopping and his heart beating a little faster. He cleared his throat. Back into customer service mode he went.

“Okay. Now, for filler…” Virgil took two of the Burgundy Dahlias and led the other to the display of filler flowers. He looked over them all twice before finally pulling out a couple sprigs of the Silverdust and the Red Spike. He layered the latter with the Dahlias as the bouquet center, then came the Silverdust, offering a nice contrast with the Red Spike bringing it all together. “How about these?”

When no answer came, Virgil glanced at the teen. He was looking at the bouquet with surprise in his eyes and when he returned his attention to Virgil a moment later, he smiled. Not a smirk. Not a grin. A genuine smile. 

“Perfection. Although, I suppose I shouldn’t really be surprised. You are a professional, after all.”

Virgil actually smiled at the praise. “I learned it all from my Grandpa. It’s his shop. He’s just older so I help run it in the summer.” 

“Cute.” 

Virgil hadn’t realized he had glanced down at the flowers again until the word caused him to snap his head in the teen’s direction. Was he _flirting_ with him or was it just a passing remark he thought he needed to say?

Stupid cute boy and Virgil’s inability to read him.

“Okay, so let me get some more flowers and get this made for you. I’ll uh… I’ll be right back.”

Though right back was very much where he did not want to be, he reminded himself yet again that this cute boy was a customer he really needed to be helping. 

The faster you get done, the faster he leaves. 

But did he really want him to leave?

Deciding not to answer that question, Virgil left the other to grab the flowers. He then went to the back to construct the bouquet. He added some deep red and black tissue paper around the stems and tied it off with cording. He finally added a huge bow as close to the color of the Dahlia’s he could find. 

Looking it over, he grinned. It looked amazing, if he did say so himself. He just hoped the guy liked it.

Heading to the front of the store, he called out to the guy. 

“Uh... “ He realized a little late that he hadn’t asked the teen his name. “Sir?”

The guy returned to the counter from where he’d been looking at greeting cards. His eyes fell on the bouquet and he laughed softly, shaking his head.

“Fuck Flowers-To-Go. I’m coming here any time I need flowers.”

Virgil was torn between wanting him to never come again and come frequently. So he decided to tell him what he would totally tell any customer.

“Yeah, sure. Feel free to come by any time.”

He would totally tell that to any other customer. Yep.

“Need anything else?”

“Not sure… but first, peg me a little curious but… what kind of flowers do you like?”

Virgil wasn’t positive he’d heard correctly and the confusion must have shown on his face because the guy laughed softly.

“Call it ‘mere curiosity’.”

Virgil narrowed his eyes but finally shrugged. 

“Black roses are pretty chill, I guess.”

He didn’t really know where the guy was going with all this so he just went with the first flower off the top of his head. He definitely didn’t know the guy well enough to delve into his actual favorites and black roses were pretty cool so he wasn’t technically lying.

The teen headed away from the counter without another word, not exactly clearing up Virgil’s confusion until he returned with a single black rose in hand. He passed it to Virgil with a simple, enigmatic smile.

Virgil raised his brows when the teen passed it to him. He said nothing, however, as the guy didn’t seem keen on filling him in even though it was obviously driving Virgil crazy. 

“Will this be all?”

“It will indeed.”

“Okay, cool…” Virgil glanced at him as he rang up the transaction. He had the strangest urge to ask the guy’s name but he didn’t want to appear too interested in case the other teen had a boyfriend or wasn’t interested. He sighed softly to himself. 

“Janus.”

“Huh?”

“My name.” 

“Oh… thanks, uh, Janus.”

Okay, one. Even his name was as stylish as the rest of him. Two, how had he known what Virgil was thinking?

He quickly handed the other the bouquet and took his payment before wishing his sister a nice _quinceañera_ and him the rest of his night. 

Janus took the bouquet and rose before promptly handing the rose back to Virgil. 

“Until next time, Virgil. Have yourself a wonderful night.”

With that, the teen left but not before looking him over once more and grinning.

Virgil collapsed onto the stool, grateful it had a back support. He bit his lip as he watched the guy disappearing past the shop window. 

Reminded of the rose still in his hand, Virgil brought it to his nose and breathed in the fragrance. Slowly, a slight, almost soft smile slipped onto his face.

He wouldn’t ever admit it, out loud or to himself, that he wanted to see the guy again.

»»———— ☠ ————««

It was two weeks before Virgil saw him again and well into summer. It had been just long enough for Virgil to have almost forgotten about him. 

_Almost._

It was in one such moment when “My Way Home is Through You” played from his playlist that Virgil allowed him a spare thought before brushing the thought away. 

The bell over the door chimed and Virgil opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed to sputter, nearly tripping as he pushed up from the chair. 

“Welcome to—oh! It’s you! I uh… hi.” 

Virgil mentally kicked himself before straightening up slightly and clearing his throat. 

Across from him, standing at the counter once again, was Janus. Virgil licked his lips nervously, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck when Janus didn’t say anything. Just continued to look at him with those intensely sharp eyes. Like the guy could read into his soul or some shit. 

Virgil cleared his throat again and slipped his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

“So uh. What brings you around?”

Janus smirked at him and lifted his shoulders up and down in such a gracious manner that Virgil hadn’t realized the guy had actually shrugged. 

“Just looking, for the moment.” 

Virgil nodded. 

When the other didn’t move from his spot, just continuing to watch Virgil in an unsettling but not unfriendly sort of way. Once again, Virgil bemoaned his inability to read this guy. 

“So uh…Janus?”

“Mmhm?”

“The flowers are that way.”

Janus’s grin grew and Virgil blushed. 

“Oh, I’m very aware.” 

Virgil swore to himself. 

Gay panic… or perhaps an actual panic attack… in 5… 4… 3… 2… 

“Hmm. Virgil~?”

Virgil blinked and was suddenly about to breathe. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. 

“Yeah?”

“Be a dear and tell me another flower you like?”

“Why?” Virgil asked before he could stop himself. 

“It’s called small talk, Virgil.”

Virgil didn’t trust that at all but his grandfather would want him to be nice and entertain the customers and so he bit, but not before sighing out his irritation heavily. 

“Uh… I guess… Pink Amaryllis is really pretty?”

It was one of his favorites, of which, he had quite a few, truthfully. This guy didn’t need to know that, especially if he was planning the same stunt he had done last time. 

“Wonderful.” 

Once again, the guy left him and returned with a single Pink Amaryllis flower. He offered the flower to Virgil, his face impassive. 

“Just this today, thank you, Virgil.” 

Virgil just eyed him warily as he rung him up. He passed the flower to the other, who took it. When the guy didn’t immediately hand him the flower, Virgil relaxed slightly. He moved to sit in his stool as the guy leaned against the counter (still looking gracious as fuck), smelling the flower deeply. 

“It’s pretty, but very faint.” 

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, I like that.” 

“Interesting.” 

“What is?”

“That you work in a flower shop, constantly around flowers of all ranges of scents, and you like the faintest smelling one.”

“Well… not all of my favorites are faintly scented. Just a fair number of them are I guess.”

He shrugged, not certain where the other was going with this. 

“Like I said… interesting.”

“Yeah, okay. Whatever.”

They talked for a bit longer, falling into a companionable flow. Virgil lost track of how long they talked but after some time, Janus rose with a deep sigh and informed Virgil he should get going. 

Virgil tried not to let his disappointment show on his face. 

“Oh, right. Okay, cool.” 

Janus offered an apologetic smile. Virgil counted himself a little lucky. Something told him Janus didn’t give those out often. 

“Sorry, darling.”

Ignoring how much he liked this new pet name, Virgil shook his head and shrugged, holding out his hands. 

“You gotta do what you gotta do.”

_Idiot._

Trying to retain what little dignity he had after a line like that, Virgil cleared his throat. 

“Well, I guess… I’ll see you next time.” 

“Count on it.” Janus winked. 

Ignoring the heat suddenly rising in his cheeks, Virgil sputtered and waved at the door haphazardly. 

“Just get out of here.”

“As you wish.”

And a fucking _Princess Bride_ line. **The** _Princess Bride_ line! How smooth was this asshole?

True to his word, however, the other turned and walked out the door.

It wasn’t until after he had watched Janus walk past the store window that he looked down and saw it. A flash of color and his eyes honed in on the Pink Amaryllis Janus had just bought, laid out for him on the counter. 

Virgil quickly flipped his hood on and put his hot face in his hands as he rocked to calm down. 

_Damn him._

_Double damn him._

_Who does he think he is?_

Virgil lowered his hands slowly, glancing at the flower as his face heated up. Slowly, a soft smile slipped onto his face. 

Glancing at the window, just in case Janus was there and watching, he slipped off the stool to reach the counter. Picking up the flower, Virgil brought it to his nose and breathed in deep. He blushed realizing Janus had done so not long before. 

Knowing it was weird to consider this even close to an indirect kiss, Virgil quickly set the flower back down and went to cut some more flowers in the back to get rid of some of the nervous energy flowing through him.

»»———— ☠ ————««

If Virgil had had to venture a guess at when Janus would stop by again, he would have guessed two weeks. He definitely would not in his wildest dreams have expected him two days later on display cleaning day. 

Of all the days, _why—_

Virgil dropped the sponge he’d been using back into the sudsy water and stood, making his way back to the counter. Pulling off his oversized cleaning gloves, Virgil cleared his throat and nodded by way of greeting to the other teen. 

“Uh, hey.”

Janus grinned. “Hello, Virgil.” He then hesitated, glancing at Virgil’s state of dress and the sudsy water bucket. “If now’s not a good time, I could come back a little later?”

“No!” Virgil blushed as he realized how abrupt that must have sounded. He brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck and cleared his throat. “I mean… no. Now’s not a bad time and I was kinda due for a break soon anyway…”

He smiled at the other and shrugged. 

Janus smiled back. He then gestured at the damp apron Virgil still donned. 

“Would you like help getting that off?”

Virgil was confused, at first. After all, it was just an apron. He didn’t need help untying the bow in the back. It was designed to be easy for one person to do so why would he—oh. 

Oh.

Virgil swallowed and nodded. 

“Y-yeah… that would be nice. Thanks.”

He watched closely as Janus closed the distance between them, taking in his every move. When the shorter teen reached him, he smiled up at him. Smirked, really but with something more. 

“Turn around, darling,” Janus said. Virgil blushed at the pet name, suddenly grateful to have an excuse to turn away. He did as Janus asked and waited for the other to untie the bow. It seemed to take forever but Virgil knew that was more likely his anxiety than reality. At long last, there was a tug on the tie and suddenly both were loose. 

Janus wasn’t done yet, it seemed. 

“Now, turn around,” the other instructed, his voice a lot lower than it had been before. Virgil did as was asked of him. Janus moved in close, grinning up at him as he reached up to take hold of the head loop, slowly pulling it off the other’s head. 

Virgil thought the other would move away after that but no such luck. Or maybe all the luck? Virgil wasn’t really sure yet how to think about it. Janus just looked up at him with that impassible look on his face. 

After what felt like a lifetime, Janus just held up the apron. 

“Where should I put—?”

Virgil gave a start. “Oh, ah—just… you can just drape it on the counter, that’s fine… so uh… so what… what brings you in? Already need some more flowers or just miss me that much?”

_WTF??!!!!?!!?_

Did he really just ask that? What in the world was he thinking? 

Janus tensed. It was brief but Virgil caught it before the other slipped back into his usual stance. 

“Oh, I just… I enjoyed our positively rousing conversation the other night, so I just had to come back for more.” 

Virgil stared at him for a few moments before doubling over as he laughed. After a few moments, Janus joined in and the two just laughed together for a while. 

“No, seriously though. I truly enjoyed talking with you both nights and that’s really why I came.”

Virgil snorted and rolled his eyes but shrugged. 

“Okay, fine. But it’s my lunch so I guess lucky you. Come on, …uh, what’s your last name, dude?”

Janus blinked. “Why do you need to know my last—”

Virgil sighed. “It’s how I make fun of my friends, genius. I like using their last names. Just feels more...me.” He shrugged. He glanced at Janus only to find he was looking at him in an almost calculating sort of manner, though it didn’t feel… malicious? Bad?

It did, however, make him feel a little vulnerable so he cleared his throat. 

“But if you don’t want to share it that’s fine too—”

“No… no it’s fine. Garcia. My last name’s Garcia.”

Virgil grinned slowly. “Janus Garcia. That suits you.”

Janus snorted. “Thanks, I suppose?” 

Virgil was about to go back to his teasing when Janus spoke up again. 

“What’s yours?”

“Huh?”

“Your last name? What is it?”

“Oh… it’s uh… it’s Armitage.”

“Virgil Armitage… I like it. It suits you.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Garcia. Lucky you. It’s not every day a mere customer gets to see the back of the shop.” 

Janus snorted. “You needed my last name for that? I’m offended. I demand a refund.”

Virgil cracked up at that and slapped a friendly hand to the other’s back. 

“Come on, dude. I’m running out of time to eat.” 

He led Janus to the back of the store, nodding at the large wood table with a bench at the center. This was where they cut flowers but they also ate their lunches there too.

Virgil went on to the refrigerator plugged in the back corner of the room, opening it up and pulling out the leftovers from dinner the night before. Virgil popped them into the microwave on the table to the left, heating them up as he watched Janus at the table, observing some of the flowers Virgil had been cutting the night Janus had been there last. 

The bell from the microwave went off and Virgil jumped, as if he had been caught staring at the teen. He quickly turned away and focused on the task of getting his food out of the microwave. 

“You alright over there, Virgil?”

“Yup. All good.”

“Just seemed a little jumpy.”

“M’good.”

Janus dropped it, which was good. Virgil’s food needed to be heated a bit longer and that gave time for Virgil to calm down. Food heated, Virgil returned to the table, sitting on the side directly opposite from Janus. 

He started eating and then realized as the other watched him eat in silence that perhaps this was a little rude. Pulling away from the food, he swallowed what he’d put in his mouth before clearing his throat. 

“Uh… sorry. Did you… want some?”

Janus laughed lightly and shook his head. 

“That’s sweet but no thank you. I just wanted to catch up since I’d been in the area but I really should be heading out.”

Virgil ignored the sadness he felt at that and nodded. 

“And why change something that’s already been working so well… another flower you like, pretty please, my friend.”

Virgil should have expected it. He really should have. But everything had been so friendly and relaxed and Virgil had let his guard down and—

—and he was a lot less bothered by this than he expected himself to be. Huh. 

Virgil looked at the other and considered. He finally smiled and shrugged gently. 

“I kinda really like purple daisies… they are soft but also… kinda badass too.”

“Thank you for sharing that.”

He blushed and shrugged again. Besides, if Janus was planning on buying him another flower, he’d have to tell Virgil. He could stop him before he committed the act this time. 

Janus stood and wished him a good day, assuring Virgil he could find his own way out and not let him disrupt his lunch break. 

Virgil tried to tell himself that he wasn’t upset that Janus hadn’t bought him a flower that time. After all, Virgil had kind of made it impossible to allow him to. Finishing up his lunch, Virgil made his way to the front, having it in his mind to continue cleaning the displays. 

That was, until he saw the single purple daisy laying across a ten dollar bill with a note. 

_I’ll collect my change next time I stop by for a little chat. ~ Janus_

Virgil flushed and swore before charging for the flower and setting aside the other’s change. Virgil had no doubts any longer whether he would see the teen again or not.

In fact, he was sure of it.

Taking a deep breath of the delicate flower, Virgil smiled to himself. 

»»———— ☠ ————««

Virgil told himself he was not one of those gay guys who continuously focused on the next time they would see the guy they liked. He was so definitely not. 

So why in the hell was he constantly looking for Janus every day? Janus had said he would be back but he hadn’t said when. It was vague on purpose. 

_Asshole._

Still, he was an asshole that Virgil liked very much. 

It was about a week later and Virgil hadn’t had a lot of time to spare him a thought. The nights were cooling down and so the days themselves were no longer as hot. His grandfather had chosen a day that was even cooler than usual to spend time in his flower shop.

Virgil had never been so nervous for the results of any test as he was for his grandfather’s feedback on how he had been taking care of his shop. 

At long last, his grandfather looked around the storefront at large, turned to him, and beamed that toothless grin. 

“Virgil… my boy. You’ve done beautifully. They’re all so happy and radiant. Come here and give your ol grandpa a hug.”

Virgil snorted but did as he was told. Okay, so he went because his grandfather gave the best hugs but no one needed to know that but himself.

Wrapping his arms around his grandfather’s middle, he frowned as he noticed how thin he was. He said nothing, however, as his grandfather pulled away to hold him by the shoulders. 

“It makes me so happy and relieved to know this shop is going to be in good hands for a very long time.”

Virgil felt like he needed to say something to that but couldn’t find the words. By the time his grandfather had pulled him in for another hug, Virgil had given up and just hugged back. 

The sound of the door cut into their hug, his grandfather pulling away to smile at whatever customer had just come in. Virgil stared at the door as a smile slowly slipped onto his face. 

“This one’s actually a … a friend, grandpa.” 

His grandpa looked at the teen and then at Virgil and then at the teen again. Virgil suddenly remembered he had most definitely told his grandpa about Janus, sparing no detail, over the last month and his grandfather still had a pretty good grasp on his memory. 

Clearing his throat, Virgil turned his attention to Janus. 

“So, hey, Janus. This is my grandpa. He’s the one that owns the place. So uh, what can we do for you?”

“Hello, Virgil. And Mr. Armitage, it is certainly a pleasure. And may I just say that your grandson has been simply wonderful in running your shop over the summer.”

His grandfather beamed at that and Virgil just rolled his eyes at Janus, who smirked his way. That got the two of them talking and Virgil, deciding he was bored and perhaps feeling a little left out, went to go eat his lunch in the back. 

He had almost forgotten the two were out there when the bell over the door rang as someone left. Virgil got up and rushed toward the front to be met by his grandfather just at the door to the front.

“Your… friend asked me to give you this,” he said, passing Virgil a piece of paper, folded twice. Virgil frowned and glanced at his grandfather. 

“Did he… did he leave anything else?”

His grandfather shook his head again. Virgil sighed, not sure why he was so disappointed. Janus didn’t have to buy him a flower every single time but he was ashamed to admit that he had grown both accustomed and fond of them. 

“Oh, but he did buy this and ask that I give it to you once he left.”

Virgil looked up to see his grandfather holding a single lilac blossom. 

“So, that was the guy, huh?” His grandfather asked as he took the blossom and smiled, opening the note to read it. Janus stated that he had his ways and also included his phone number with a little winky smiley face. Virgil blushed. 

“I like him,” his grandfather said in obvious approval. 

“What exactly did he ask?”

“Just what flowers you liked and I couldn’t remember a lot of them but I did remember you love lilac… just like me.” 

Virgil smiled back at his grandfather and gave him a hug. When he pulled away, Virgil brought the flower to his nose and breathed in the calming scent. 

“I’m sure it’s probably none of my business… but I just want to say something… Virgil, if that’s the guy you want, my boy…” Virgil tilted his head, unsure of where his grandfather was going with this and also more than a little embarrassed. “...you just have to reach out and take him. He’s already yours, kid. Just waiting for you to realize that.”

Whatever it was Virgil had expected his grandfather to say, it had definitely not been that. This did, however, give Virgil a lot to think about. 

»»———— ☠ ————««

Virgil decided to stop trying to guess when Janus would slither in like the majestic snake he was. Especially since they texted most days. While Virgil was totally aware most people would consider the majestic snake bit an insult, Janus Garcia was not most people and would totally find it to be the compliment Virgil definitely meant it to be. 

It was one such day that Virgil wasn’t expecting—and was definitely not hoping—to see Janus that the very sly teenager slipped in with a jingle of the door’s bells. 

“Hello, Virgil~” The other practically purred as he watched Virgil look up from where he was placing potted plants on a low shelf of an antique table. Virgil rushed to quickly stand up, hitting his head on the corner of the table’s upper surface. 

Swearing, and unsure if it was at the table or himself for liking the way his name sounded purred out like that a little too much, Virgil grumbled as he stood and straightened. 

Janus had the decency to appear concerned as he rushed over to him. Virgil stood in surprised silence as the other took hold of his shoulders to tug him down. His eyes widened as Janus leaned in to kiss the spot he’d hurt before letting him go. 

Blushing bright red and absolutely certain he had not put powder on that day, Virgil sputtered and cleared his throat as he hurried to put the counter between himself and Janus. 

“Ah, so… hi… hey.”

Janus blinked at him but slowly smiled, the look in his usually sharp gaze completely soft. 

“Hey yourself.” 

Janus moved to the counter and proceeded to lean on it. 

“I just figured it would be close to lunchtime and I know you love your leftovers. However, I thought, since it was a special occasion… I’d bring lunch to you.”

And indeed he had. Janus lifted up a bag from some Italian place.

“I didn’t know what you liked yet but didn’t want to ruin the surprise so I went with traditional spaghetti and meatballs. I hope that’s okay?”

Virgil smiled. Something nagged at the back of his mind. Something Janus had just said. But with the way the other was looking at him almost eagerly, Virgil was finding it harder to care too much what it could be. 

“Yeah… yeah that’s… that’s great, actually.”

“Yeah?”

“I love spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Me too.”

Virgil nodded toward the back to let Janus know he could come around. Leading him back to the table, Virgil grabbed a roll of paper towels in case the restaurant didn’t send enough napkins. Janus had set out the containers and bread just as Virgil joined him. 

As Virgil moved to sit across from him, Janus stopped him. 

“Come sit by me, Virgil. I promise I won’t bite.” He then smirked. “Unless you ask, very nicely.”

Virgil blushed and rolled his eyes but moved to sit next to Janus. It was at that moment a couple things happened. First, Virgil realized why he was suddenly feeling so nervous. It was feeling a bit like a date. Dating and stuff like that immediately got his anxiety up but he could usually manage when he knew it was coming ahead of time. But Janus hadn’t said anything like that. 

What he had said, however, was that he had wanted to bring lunch for a special occasion. Virgil had been confused by that naturally because there was no special occasion… until _now_. 

Shit. _Shit._

Virgil took a deep breath and tried to focus on the facts. Yes, this was seeming more and more romantic but that was just the kind of guy Janus was. He wouldn’t assume something was a date unless it had been agreed that it was a date by both of them. He had mentioned a special occasion but that could be just the visit itself or that Janus would give Virgil a flower he liked yet again. All of those things could be special occasions to Janus. 

He could also be planning something more but the point was, Virgil didn’t know. So, he would just treat this like any other lunch with Janus. 

“Want some garlic bread?”

Janus smiled at him. 

“Only if you feed it to me.”

Virgil blushed but rolled his eyes as he pushed a full loaf into Janus’s hands. 

“Feed yourself, you lazy bum.”

Janus laughed at that. They fell into a companionable silence as they ate. After some time, Janus spoke up. 

“Virgil. Here.”

Virgil turned to look at Janus only to be offered a piece of fluffy buttery garlic bread. His heart thudded in his chest as he leaned in, unable to look away from Janus’s piercing gaze, and took the bread from his hand with his mouth. Janus’s thumb brushed against his lip before it pulled away and he went back to eating with a smirk. 

Virgil blushed.

_Asshole._

They went back to eating in silence, the silence becoming comfortable once more. Once again, however, Janus offered Virgil a piece of bread. Virgil, feeling a little competitive, rose to the challenge. He took the piece. And the one that came after. And more after that. 

He had almost become comfortable, accepting food from Janus’s hand. He was about to accept another piece of bread when a thought came to him. He reached out and picked up Janus’s fork. Twirling some spaghetti upon it, he made sure none dangled before lifting it and offering it to the other. 

A sly smirk slipped onto Janus’s face as he lowered his own hand and opened his mouth to accept the fork. Once inside, Janus closed his mouth around it and pulled the food off it as Virgil tugged it from his lips. Janus made a little moaning sound and Virgil blushed, looking away.

“You’re so adorable, darling,” Janus said, his voice soft as he ate the piece he had been offering to Virgil. Virgil ignored the wave of disappointment at that, instead focusing on indignation from the teasing. 

“I am not!” He rounded on the other teen only to see him smiling softly at him.

“I think you are, however, if you would rather I not voice my observations, I will be happy to concede, for a time.”

Virgil just grumbled at that, causing Janus to laugh deeply. 

“Just eat your food.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes and started in on his own food. After awhile, however, when Janus offered him another piece of bread, he accepted it.

“I’ve got to go and I’m sure I’ve kept you from your work long enough.”

It was true but Virgil really didn’t want Janus to go. 

It wasn’t really the special occasion Virgil would have expected such words to describe but, truth be told, it had been a pretty special time for him. 

Not that he could bring himself to say that. Not yet. 

It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to… he just didn’t have the words he needed to explain what he felt and what he wanted. 

Janus rose from the bench. 

“Am I going to have to check myself out again—you still have my change, by the way,” Janus teased. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t have anything to buy, idiot.”

“Ah. Just because I don’t have anything yet doesn’t mean I won’t. Now, are you going to follow me to the front or just sit here and sulk, darling.”

It was at that moment Janus offered his hand to Virgil, who was indeed sulking. Virgil glanced at the hand and sighed, taking it and leading Janus to the front. He watched the other as he made his way out from behind the counter and began to search the flowers. 

Virgil watched in confusion and curiosity as Janus looked through each flower. He noted the moment Janus seemed to find the one he wanted and a moment later he returned to the counter with his find. 

It was a single sunflower. 

It was smaller on the side of sunflowers, though not exactly a dwarf sunflower, but it was still pretty big in his smaller hand. He held it out to Virgil. 

“Just this for me today, Virgil.”

“Okay,” he said, elongating the word slightly. He charged Janus for the flower before giving the flower back. Once again, the flower was offered back to him.

Virgil leaned in and took it but shook his head. 

“It’s very pretty but this isn’t one of my favorites,” Virgil said finally. He looked up at Janus and found the other smiling. 

“Nope. But it is one of mine.”

Virgil blinked at that. Here Janus was, now sharing one of his favorites with him. He found himself caught in the yearning he found in those mismatched eyes he’d lost himself in so many times before. 

The words his grandfather had spoken the other day suddenly resurfaced in his mind and Virgil blushed, realizing what he wanted to do. 

Swallowing hard, Virgil reached out and took hold of the other’s shirt, tugging him closer. Before he could talk himself out of it, Virgil closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss the other firmly upon the mouth. 

He felt Janus’s smile before he saw it. He groaned as he pulled away from the kiss, positive the other was laughing at him and this was all some sick joke. The smile on the other’s face was so far from that. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” he breathed. “I hoped you would finally get with the program.”

Virgil grumbled something about uppity gay rich teens assuming things but allowed the other to pull him into another kiss, effectively silencing him. After a while, Virgil pulled away just enough to grin at the other. 

“You’re an idiot.”

Janus hummed. “Mm, perhaps. But I’m your idiot.”

Virgil laughed at that and nodded. 

“I think I can live with that.” 

Janus smiled at that. A true happy smile. Virgil could only beam in response.

Though they hadn’t actually said it, Virgil knew, as the sun was setting on another long summer day, that he was ending it with a boyfriend and a brand new relationship to explore. 

He also supposed Janus had been right. 

It had turned out—as Virgil leaned in to claim Janus’s mouth with his own—to be a very special occasion indeed.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author Notes:** So this was requested by an anon on my twitter. I had asked for fluffy plots and they delivered. I only hope the anon and everyone else loves this little fic as much as I do~ Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
